


The Prince of the Knight

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bite me I'll add tags later, F/F, F/M, I'm too lazy right now to list all the characters so I'll make a chapter with the full list, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Them kingdom names yo XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: The prince(ss) and the knight are in love, but the prince(ss) has been promised to a prince.





	1. Chapter 1

War

A decimating price for control over the land and it's peoples that tame it. For two kingdoms, it has been a war spanning four king lineages with no end in sight. Two and a half weeks ago to today is the middle of a historically marked 'cease fire month' between the kingdoms of Eichus and Delwein; a sort of mandatory enforced break to mourn the dead, recruit more soldiers, and to gain supplies and search for ever changing allies.

For Roderich, it meant that it was the perfect break to escape the walls of his princely protection. It was only right that he get a breath of some real fresh air instead of on the turrets or through his window, so he left early that morning dressed as simply as possible; merely a well worn pair of riding boots, trousers, his binder, and a plain tunic. Inside a small medic satchel, he brought with him a decent breakfast of crisp apples, a couple honey cakes, and a few strips of dried meat, for drink he brought a flask of water; nothing fancy by what he was supposed to eat for his omega stature, but a quick escape meant for a quick meal. His horse was a tamed, cream colored mare with a russet mane; great in speed and strength, but docile and gentle enough to not be frightened easily- had she not been bred from a hardy line of mountain and valley horses, Roderich doubted she'd have lasted very long in his father's stables that were filled with strong, broad chested stallions and sleek, swift footed chargers. Nonetheless, once he'd had the sleepy stable boy fit the mare with a plain dressage, Roderich guided her out to the dewy dawn and mounted her, riding off at a speedy, but relaxed canter.

By the time the rest of the castle had awakened, Roderich had made it to the outskirts of a small valley, just within the borders of the Delwein kingdom, dotted with plenty of shrubs and trees and covered in sweet, young shoots that would provide his horse with breakfast. A small, but wide stream of clean, mountain spring water cut through the valley along the far right that was just deep enough for a fully grown alpha of the averaged six feet to stand comfortably within the middle of the stream, the water reaching his chest- perfect for swimming (or drowning should Roderich dare to attempt that alone).

Leading the mare into a slow gait, Roderich met and followed the  stream until he reached a sort of shaded outcrop of land that had more rocks than grass, there he dismounted under the trees and allowed his horse to wander freely under the shaded limbs where the grass was surely the sweetest, knowing she wouldn't go very far from his side; just as she was trained to do.

As for himself, the omega prince wandered closer to the stream, pulling out one of the cakes and breaking a piece off to chew upon as he thought over the choice he was to make later that day. So many candidates had stepped forward, most quite fitting for the job, but not one of them had quite the right look. It was during thoughts like this that he had missed his old knight, but, as she had gotten promoted to the rank of general- unusual for an alpha woman at that, Roderich had to find another while Elisaveta guided his father's army with the other generals. As this was the last pool for suitable alpha knights, Roderich was forced to choose for himself or risk the choice his father made. Elisaveta had been his mother's choice, as she favored strong women to men. Scrunching up his nose, he sighed heavily and hopped off of the small outcrop of flat rock that circled an old, gnarled tree that led to a sort of steep dip in the ground. A sharp yelp followed by a stream of curses and a sharp spike of alpha pheromones  caused Roderich to nearly stumble, the knobbly bark of the tree his only salvation as he caught himself, wincing as his soft palms were scraped up a little. His breaths were a bit heavy as wide, violet hued eyes scanned the ground, finding a pair of boots and dirtied trousers meeting his gaze as he came around. To his surprise, a young man met his eyes that faced him with a hard stare, teeth bared in pain while a hand was gently cradled in another.

For the longest moment, neither spoke, but the wafting smell of danger and pain from the strange alpha caused Roderich to whine softly in apology, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and his throat dry. Eventually, the smell faded, but the pain lingered and the omega found himself breathing much more easily as he meekly looked up from where he stared at the ground; following the sprawled out limbs, he took in the worn but tattered cloak, the grubby travelling tunic that looked to be darkly and heavily stained upon the left side, the slight but rugged looking stubble upon a rough cut jaw, yet the one thing that stuck out the most were the alpha's eyes; they were like twin rubies lit with a bright and heavy flame that reminded Roderich of a fierce predator.

"Hey... Can't a man die in peace without stupid omegas like you coming around to stomp on my hand?" the alpha croaked out acidly, his voice a little heavy and sounding as if in desperate need of water. Roderich noticed that the way the alpha spoke also sounded quite labored and the smell of moist earth and iron met his nose. It was quite clear that the alpha had tried to patch himself up, but the wound must've been too deep to heal without proper medical care, "Oi... What's the...matter now...hm? You mute?" the alpha winced, pausing to breathe quite often as he spoke.

"I... I'm sorry," Roderich uttered apologetically, grabbing at his bag and rummaging through it for the water flask, offering it to the alpha, "I don't know much, but at least let me heal you with what I have and take you back with me."

"Eh..?" the man perked up a little, drinking greatly from the flask, nearly draining it in one go and growling softly with a wince, "No thanks, I'd prefer to not...deal with too many people. 'Sides... I'm just gonna die."

"That's just the pain talking, here," Roderich muttered, kneeling besides the alpha and handing him a concentrated powdery tablet meant to reduce the first painful moments of a triggered heat in an omega, but a pain reducer was a pain reducer, "It's for omegas so it'll be fairly fast acting, if a little bitter," he supplied as he watched the alpha down it and reel from the taste.

"Disgusting..." the alpha hissed, drinking the remaining water, though it was clear that it was already starting to work a little bit as the fierce scowl was starting to slowly die down.

"I know, but that's medicine," Roderich recited, "'The best is always the most bitter' as my old nurse used to say," He started shifting through the bag once more, producing a few rags meant to staunch a heating omega's slick if travelling, these would work well with the bandage roll he found at the bottom of the bag as a temporary patch.

"Nurse? You're a noble?" the red-eyed man inquired, watching the omega work out of the corner of his eye as he examined the hand the omega had unwittingly jumped upon. It was quite sore, but nothing was broken at the very least.

"...of sorts," Roderich admitted, his cheeks tinting a little pink as he admitted to be of the upper aristocracy. Pushing his embarrassment aside, he started pulling up the alpha's tunic to examine the damage. At a first glance it looked to be like a huge bite, but in reality, it was quite an extensive set of stab wounds made with a jagged blade. The whole of the alpha's left side looked painfully bruised and swollen, even Roderich winced looking at it, a slightly sick smell arose from the afflicted area, meaning that there was an infection running rampant, "These wounds are infected...can you stand?" he questioned, hoping to move the alpha closer to the stream to clean him up as best as he could.

"Probably," the alpha snorted, bracing himself by digging his heels into the ground and pushing up with his legs, the tree acting as a second crutch whilst Roderich stood and watched, waiting to catch the alpha should he falter, "Yeah... I guess," he huffed- wheezed more like -the pain more evident despite the reducer.

"If you were closer to the water, it'd be easier," the omega started, coming to the alpha's uninjured side to support him as best he could while guiding the man towards the clear stream, "otherwise, I would've cleaned you up where you sat."

During this whole movement, the alpha didn't speak, an unspoken injury paining him even greater into silence. He was more than grateful when the omega finally let him rest after hobbling a few feet, the grassy shore of the brook acting like a very soft and springy mattress with the new grass that grew there. There was a horse nearby, no doubt belonging to the omega- a mare by the looks of it, whom paid them no more mind than a ladybug would. Staring up at the dappled sunlight that streamed through the leaves and branches above, the alpha groaned quietly as the omega now left his side to gather some water, closing his eyes whenever a few rays came too close.

Now that the alpha was in a more lighted area, Roderich was more able to see how the wounds were and which carried the most infection. Working quickly, the omega stripped the alpha of the ruined tunic, keeping his eyes on the ruined portion of the obviously scarred body instead of being like a certain other omega medic he knew of that would take the opportunity to see everything before getting to work. Frowning, he ripped the torn tunic into strips, using the cleaner pieces to gently clean the slowly healing wounds with the water. The omega prince uttered soft apologies if he pressed too hard or made the alpha hiss in pain, but for the most part, the most infected and deepest ones were on the alpha's stomach whilst the more shallow and easily cleaned ones ran on the upper portion of his side and chest.

"You have a broken rib," Roderich stated suddenly, gently feeling with his fingertips along the bottom of the alpha's chest, "before I found you, did it feel like you were drowning?"

"No," the alpha's brows furrowed deeply, lips drawn back in a pained grimace, "just stop touching! It hurts."

"My apologies," the omega immediately supplemented, going back to working on cleaning out the deeper wounds as gently as he could, knowing he'd have to get the royal medic to take a look at the man once they got back. Doing what he could as he packed the worst and more opened ones with the absorbent rags, he was finally satisfied that the sick smell had pretty much diminished to a slightly sour undertone, now, the scent of the alpha himself was more prominent if masked by sweat and grime, "I'm going to help you sit up now, but can you hold the edge of the wrap?" he questioned as he helped lift the alpha by the shoulders, patiently waiting until the man was upright enough so that Roderich could bind the alpha with the bandage roll. He knew there wouldn't be enough, so the remaining clean strips from the alpha's tunic were used as an extra set. They were both quiet during this, the alpha leaning heavily upon the prince as Roderich worked as best he could without directly looking at his hands.

"You smell good," the alpha murmured, unable to help himself from nuzzling the male's shoulder in spite of himself, "very comforting and much better than that nasty medicine you gave me earlier."

"Wh- I err...do bathe daily if that's what you mean?" Roderich replied, his hands shaking in need of wanting to hide his surely burning face. Nonetheless, once had he finished wrapping the alpha, he didn't know what to do with his hands and just left them lightly placed upon the wrapped, uninjured side. As he'd not gotten an answer, it was quite obvious that the alpha had fallen asleep and so Roderich let him be, relaxing and now taking the time to study the stranger he'd just met.

Without the look of pain, the alpha was quite handsome; a proud nose, long lashes that rested on high cheekbones befitting royalty, and shaggy, shoulder length hair that looked to be about a dull ash blond. As for the unbandaged torso that he could see, he could tell that the alpha was like those he'd seen before; fit and occasionally scarred from childhood brawls or accidents from too much roughhousing, the alpha's arms looked rather muscular and strong and led down to equally strong hands that were more than likely rough from wielding a sword or physical labor. Above all this, the alpha looked exactly like the last pool he was supposed to choose from, but unlike them, this one had that look in his eyes that none of the rest had; the look that Roderich felt was needed to be his personal knight.

"I think... I've found the perfect replacement," he murmured, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips as he came to the decision.

Technically he'd never seen the alpha before today, but perhaps the man was just a poor vagabond ravaged by the endless war, so why not make a difference by giving the man a high position that paid well and practically pampered the alpha despite the rigorous training and constant sparring to keep up the role of the prince's royal knight? Despite the injuries, he knew his father would easily consent as it was his choice, the other lads would be tossed out and trained for combat in the war.

Shifting a little uncomfortably under the alpha, Roderich stretched out his legs, the ground a bit hard and the omega unused to sitting for so long without some form of softness. He wiped a hand upon his trousers before reaching into the medic bag once more for one of the apples to eat. Roderich nibbled upon the rosy skin that was the color of a bright sunrise with it's vibrant pinks and yellows, the flesh crisp and refreshingly sweet, overall, very fragrant. By the time he'd finished the fruit, each bite leisure and slow, the alpha stirred, a soft groan reaching the omega's ears.

"I have a little food if you're hungry," Roderich stated quietly, setting the sticky core down and licking his fingertips clean of the sweet apple juices, "it's not much, but it'll give you a little more strength."

"S'fine..." the alpha responded drowsily, hissing as he stiffly moved to sit more upright, missing the sweet dream he'd been having.

"Alright, here, just eat slow," the omega offered the strips of dried meat first, the alpha accepting them and hungrily chewing upon one of the strips, "I'll get you some more water, just...try not to fall over." he sort of teased as he picked up the empty flask, although he literally meant it, if the alpha fell it'd be very painful despite the short distance.

"Mhn," the alpha responded, grunted more like, as he ate, already working on the second strip. It was easy to see that the alpha was ravenous, strength already returning as he was able to sit up on his own. Still, knowing that the alpha was injured, Roderich was quick to return, offering the water to the alpha as he dug out the honey cake he had worked on earlier for himself, the rest he'd let the alpha eat as the prince could easily wait for lunch upon his return.

"What's your name?" Roderich inquired, keeping his bites small and slow.

A dark, unsure look passed the alpha's eyes briefly, as if debating whether or not to be truthful, finally, after working halfway into the third strip of meat followed by a long drink of water, he answered the omega a little stiffly, "Adolf..Adolf..Faustreich."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance ah... Adolf," Roderich responded, so unused to responding without some sort of title, "My name is Roderich," he paused, wondering if he'd go too far by saying his title. Well, perhaps it'd be best to say it now before the surprise caught the alpha off guard, "Roderich Edelstein....as you might know by my surname alone, I am heir to the Kingdom of Delwein."

"Prince," Adolf snorted, very much in disbelief of his luck, "unbelievable..."

"But it's true!" the omega huffed, obviously miffed to be teased for his title, "I am the prince of this land you ungrateful cur...and after I helped you and even fed you-"

"I'm sorry, your highness," the alpha shushed the omega with a finger to Roderich's lips, a smirk curling his own, "It's just that I cannot believe my luck at meeting you without a royal procession or entourage. What would bring someone like you all the way out here, hm? Surely your disappearance has the castle in an uproar."

Roderich narrowed his eyes, waving the hand away from his mouth, "They knew I was to come out here and I do plan to return soon, they just will not expect company," he responded, eyeing the alpha with a firm gaze, "as I have done you a great favor, perhaps you may repay it in kind... Would you like to come back with me and become my personal knight?"

"Your personal knight, eh?" Adolf stated in thought, a gleam in his eye, "can't say I'm at all interested in being your babysitter, what if I have some better place to be?"

"Dressed as you are, I doubt you could afford the cheapest medic," Roderich retorted, "you won't find a better offer for work anywhere else, especially during such times as this."

"I guess," the alpha shrugged, "not like being injured like this is doing anyone a favor, and besides that, I guess I do owe you something for bringing me away from death's door. Giving you attention should be easy if you're not some spoiled brat."

"Tch, you're lucky that you're too injured to walk straight," the omega responded, bristling internally at the minor accusations as he stood and brushed the dirt from his pants, "my horse is strong enough to carry us both, if you can stand long enough to get on, then we can head back now."

"What if I don't feel like it?" Adolf rebutted, already attempting to stand, leaning heavily to his right, but more favoring his left leg than his right.

"Then I'll drag you," the prince huffed, caving in and helping the alpha stand up, unconsciously taking in the couple inches in height difference.

Whistling sharply, the mare trotted closer to the two, shaking her head so that her silky mane was tossed a bit dramatically, almost as if she knew her next role was to be very important. It was stiff going just getting Adolf to stand, but eventually, Roderich had no choice but to allow the alpha to hobble over to a some what tall boulder to use as a sort of step to climb onto the horse, the mare patient and still as the injured male settled onto her back. Using the same rock, Roderich slid onto the horse as well, sitting in front of the alpha so that he wouldn't have to reach around Adolf's injured side to use the reigns. Gently squeezing the horses sides with his knees, he started the mare on an easy pace, the horse watching each step so as not to jostle her riders too much. For the first few minutes of the ride, neither spoke, the sound of the stream they followed being the only constant.

Leaning closer to the omega by resting his chin upon a shoulder and loosely but firmly wrapping his arms around the slim waist, Adolf indeed could confirm that Roderich wore some sort of binder, one that easily maintained and even trained the waist when the typical corset was forgone, no wonder the prince appeared as slender as he had, "Hey, gonna give me the silent treatment?" the alpha whispered into Roderich's ear, teasing the brunet. Truth be told, he had no idea it would be this easy to get so close, but appearances had to be kept up and now that he practically worked for the prince, he had to learn as much as he could about the man before aristocracy bound them to their posts.

Roderich, naturally, had stiffened, his omega senses warring with him to lean into the strong arms and his raised status to keep the lowly alpha at bay, "Not at all," he answered in a cooled sort of sigh, "If you have questions, feel free to ask, though, be sure that if I do not answer you, then I either do not know the answer or refuse to answer you." Perfect, common sense and rigid self control, that was how he was raised to behave.

"Noted, so...why the war thing?" Adolf launched, deciding to tackle the biggest question first, "haven't you guys fought long enough? I mean, already there's enough death in the world from both pestilence and famine, why add to it?"

"That's a good question," the omega nodded, sighing as he too agreed and wondered as much, "to be honest, I don't know myself, but I have a theory that something went wrong four kings ago and the Kingdoms of Delwein and Eichus have been at each other's throats ever since. Yet, once I take the throne, should my mother and father pass prematurely, I plan to offer a treaty to finally put an end to this nonsense."

"Oh? Interesting idea, little master, but what if Eichus should offer it first?" Adolf pressed curiously.

"If that's a true rumor, then where are they?" Roderich questioned, his tone almost mocking as he shook his head, "No, Eichus is too proud and their king too stubborn. From what I've heard in passing rumors from the castle staff, Eichus' heir is just as bad, if not worse. It would certainly be terrible if the rumors are indeed true, then it would mean I'd have a hell of a time getting both Kingdoms to come to an agreement."

"What rumors have you heard about the heir, hm?" This was getting rather interesting to hear the gossip of Delwein, and the alpha was having the time of his life hearing it.

"That he's a whore," The omega answered in a clipped tone, "supposedly there's a rule that requires first heat omegas to be subjected to a virginity breaking ceremony where the prince is allowed to be their first fuck. That to me is both immorally disgusting and degrading," he frowned, the look of disgust evident from his words, "I've also heard that he's a demon that will stop nothing short of torture to get what he wants and that once a beta crossed him and he had them broken until they were no longer recognizable and another time he had an omega burned to death during a heat because they refused to be his first."

Adolf, for his part, had flinched a little at the hard tone and wording, it was hard hearing the baseless slandering rumors. He also could feel himself grow just a bit angry, but refused to let it build to be noticeable, "Sounds like quite the guy, uh...."

"What? You sound as if you've been personally offended," Roderich remarked, almost laughing at the idea of the alpha being offended by rumors that were about someone else, "Adolf, you are not a prince by any standards due to quite a few factors, the top two being that your surname is not of any known nobility and the prince is named Gilbert."

"Ah, yeah," the alpha agreed, pushing down the sourness he felt and nuzzled the omega once more, inhaling deeply, "Roddy, you really do smell good, did you just come out of a heat or are you going to go into one?"

"I...I'm not due until next week," the prince responded, turning very pink in the face as the alpha still continued to breathe in his scent, "and don't call me Roddy!" embarrassed that his preheat was this noticeable. This was not his first one, being seventeen and all, but to know he had a strong scent despite the omega specialized soaps he used to bathe with, it just kicked up a strong urge to hide away from the alpha behind him- something he attributed to the stress he was under from being pressured into selecting a new knight and the fact that his mother was already seeking eligible alpha prince/princess kingdom's to marry him off to for a more permanent alliance.

"Mn, I see," Adolf murmured, ignoring the exclamation, "no wonder you need a personal knight. If another alpha could smell you right now, no doubt you'd be the most wanted omega. Consider yourself lucky that I know how to control myself, you made a wise choice by asking me."

"Don't...you're starting to scent mark," Roderich warned, dropping his head as they neared the recognizable fields where the breaking paddocks would be that housed fresh horses taken from the wild.

It took a great amount of effort, but Adolf backed off as much as he could without falling off of the mare, who was also starting to get a little antsy from the smells, "Sorry, that... I don't usually..." he tried to explain, shocked at himself that he allowed that much to slip.

"It's your injuries," the omega interrupted hastily, "Your brain might have suffered from something from the infection, and who knows how long you have been like that. So as long as it doesn't happen again, this once can be considered a forgivable mistake."

"Your highness!"

"E-Elise?!" Roderich stammered, his head snapping up so quickly at the sound of his mother's newest handmaid calling out to him that he'd accidentally knocked Adolf in the face, a sharp yelp of surprise following the movement as well as a hissed groan.

"Where have you been? Your mother is in a state of panic" the beta chided in her soft voice, though it was clear that the girl had picked up easily on his mother's mannerisms, "and who is he?" she questioned as she approached the two male's, peering up from where she stood, grassy colored eyes more trained on the foreign alpha behind the prince.

"He's my new knight," Roderich responded smoothly, ignoring the pained mumbling that was whispered behind his back, "and he needs to see Doctor Veneziano immediately. Can you please inform him while I go see my mother?"

"I see, and certainly, she is awaiting your presence in the west tea room," Elise offered a small curtsy before taking off to do as she was told, eagerly complying now that the Queen was to be seen to.

"Momma's boy," Adolf teased once the little beta was out of earshot, his voice sounding rather stuffy as his nose was starting to swell from the hit.

"Stuff it," the omega huffed, clicking his tongue so that the mare sped up her steps so that they made it to the private stable faster, the young boy from this morning rushing out to greet them with a smile a curt bow, "Leopold will have to take you to see the medic in my stead," he stated as he quickly dismounted, handing the reigns to the boy who led the horse with the alpha to the mare's stall.

"Roderich, wai- hey!" Adolf shouted to the retreating omega, gripping onto the mare's mane tightly once he was left alone with the stableboy who merely peered up at him with a kind smile.

"Not to worry, sir," the young alpha piped up, "the prince is always being pulled around like that these days, you'll see him at tonight's fete."

"Fete? Why is there a fete today," Adolf questioned as Leo brought the portable steps for the man to dismount, the older alpha doing so with a bit of difficulty.

"Well, tonight is where we of Delwein  are to host a gathering for future alliances for the war," Leopold answered, undressing the mare and giving her a quick brush down, whispering the next part after peeking out of the stall to make sure they were totally alone, "but secretly, the rumor is so that the prince can be shown off as a sort of bargaining chip to the more powerful kingdoms like Camerinad from the far West or Surias from the North. I heard, too, that the Queen was trading letters with the Eastern royals of Inchaja, and they're right powerful with a long line of royal blood descending from ancient sorcerers."

"Is that so?" Adolf muttered with a wince, the pain reducer he'd taken earlier starting to wear off, "say, can we get to this medic before I keel over?"

"Oh!" the young alpha answered, "yes, yes! Here, you may lean on me if you wish," immediately wrapping himself around Adolf's right side, "it's just a short walk in, I'll get you there, no problem."

"M-hm..." Adolf grunted, gritting his teeth as the pain in his side flared up from the other alpha's touch. Like that, they hobbled up through the servant's quarters to an inner hall where Elise had just emerged to greet them. The doctor was ready to see him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich rushed through the halls, not wanting to keep his mother waiting. He passed several servant's carrying great, fragrant bouquets of large flowers he'd never seen before and that made him pause long enough to wonder. Certainly the palace was looking much more pristine than usual, tapestries brushed up and the brass trimming shone like gold.

"So it is tonight," he murmured, a soft sigh hidden under his words. He had wanted to pretend, wanted to forget that tonight's fete would be rather unique in that he would be featured as a sort of bargaining chip and need to act in favor of the strongest empire or kingdom with the best political ties. No doubt his mother was to inform him of which noble to associate with- flirt with more like. Although, perhaps if he were to slip away now, he could ask Veneziano for an inducer? No, that would not work, he'd only be sent back to take a suppressant. Either way, he was trapped into attending.

Huffing, he slipped further into the hall, walking as briskly as he could towards his mother's favorite tea room. He brushed down his plain clothes as best he could, his own nose telling him that he held a slight tinge to his own scent that no doubt was a fault of Adolf's, that amongst a few small grass stains from kneeling on the moist earth when he'd cleaned the alpha's wounds; a perfect representation of the prim, proper, and unsullied omega his mother had raised alongside the appropriate nursing. Oh well, he'd take his scoldings later, and with a deep inhale, knocked lightly upon the door before entering.

Seated before the wide window were three people he almost did not recognize and a fourth browsing the treatise of past rulers that lined a towering bookshelf built into the wall; two of them were twin children with mischievous grins that jostled slightly, an indicator that they were kicking each other under the table where they sat next to their very pregnant alpha mother, Queen Brittany of the North Western Isles of Irbanit. She was a kind woman, though stern and knew much of politics and generally ruled better than her omega husband did. Her eldest son, an alpha named Alistair, immediately turned from the bookshelf and approached Roderich with a smirk accented with sharp, piercing green eyes that said they read him easily and could see the deepest depths of his most hidden secrets.

He bowed of course, gently taking the omega's hand in his own and placing a kiss to the back of Roderich's hand, "It has been quite a while, and you're looking rather... ravishing if I may be so bold say."

"You flatter me, and I most humbly thank you for your kind words," the omega responded with a small bow of his own, meek by nature and schooling to the alpha, although, it was Alistair's forwardness that reminded him of why he somewhat disliked the cocky alpha. That and as children they hardly got along, so despite the years that matured them, he would not be looking forward to tonight if Alistair was the best that showed up.

Roderich's own mother, a beta, merely grimaced at her son's state, accusing eyes hating at how informally he was dressed. She would not say anything just yet, though certainly he would get a thorough tongue lashing once they were out of earshot and alone. Returning to her tea, she gave the omega a cool treatment through ignorance, maintaining her dignity before the foreign royals, "Roderich, you remember the Queen of Irbanit and her darling sons, do you not?"

"Of course, mother," he responded just as coolly, "It would certainly take much to forget the way Irbanit emerged victorious against the powerful Anferc twenty years ago all while led by the glorious Queen Brittany, who at the time, was no more than a mere general under Irbanit's struggling army."

"Not to forget that one legendary rumor," Brittany tacked on with a pleased laugh, a thin, but strong hand massaging the very round baby bump, "the one that said that I was pregnant with Alistair at the time. Well, quite certainly I was as his father favored me greatly and that last night before I pulled that victory, mm-mn~" she smirked, taking a sip of her own tea set before her within one of his mother's best sets, "Battle desperation drives the instincts, just like any heat, never forget that."

"Never, thank you for your wonderful insight," he murmured with a sort of small bow, a little pink at the mention of a heat and the image of pregnancy right before his eyes.

"Indeed, now dear, shouldn't you be receiving the tailor for your fitting?" his mother questioned, though really it was an unspoken order to get out of her sight and to go get cleaned up, "I'm sure Alistair would not mind waiting until you are through for a tour of the garden."

"Yes, mother," Roderich nodded, bowing to Alistair and again towards the Irbanit queen before speaking to the young alpha once more, "It would be an honor to show you the newest additions to our garden in an few moments, if it is something I may ask of you?"

"Always, Roderich," Alistair drawled through his unending smirk, gently brushing the backs of his knuckles against the omega's cheekbone before backing away, "I look forward to your return."

"As do I," the omega whispered, then turning swiftly to exit the room.

Once back in the hall, the omega let out a shaky sigh, collecting himself briefly before quickly strolling down to his room. Along the way, he heard his father's voice highlighted by two other masculine voices; one a high sounding speaker that was whimsical enough to sound like the king of Irbanit, and another that was quite thick. In just a few steps, indeed, Roderich could confirm that yes, his father was speaking to two other kings at the end of the hall; King Arlon of Irbanit and the newest throne successor, Czar Ivan of Surias. Frowning, he turned away and slipped through a second hall, deciding to go the long way around. He knew that if there were already so many royals here, then for sure his sister was to turn up later with her husband, the Archduke of Sturiala, Jett Phteven. Hugging himself, he wandered further from his room, lost in his own thoughts before his footsteps carried him to different sounds; hard, masculine sounds mixed with high pitched tones.

"Por favore, you need to-..ah!!!"

There was a crash, the sound of pottery shattering as a highlight.

"Stay away from me with that!"

"What the..?" Roderich whispered, blinking in disbelief at what he was hearing as he stood before the door that led to a small room that housed the clinic of the royal medic.

He allowed himself to walk in unannounced, freezing when a little ceramic bowl of something powdery and medicinal smelling flew past his face, barely missing his head by a hair, and shattered as it crashed into the wall behind him. Within the brightly lit, sterile room, he found Adolf, shirtless and furious, bound to the examination table by his left leg and left arm, his wounds had reopened and he was obviously bleeding through the medicinal dusting the medic had applied- the medic was cowering before the prince, he having fallen back onto his ass when Roderich opened the door, a scalpel clutched tightly in his right hand. A growl reached Roderich's ears, but it tapered off as the alpha recognized the prince.

"Tell that damn medic to get the hell away from me with that...thing," Adolf hissed, eyes hard and glaring at the scalpel held by the trembling Veneziano.

"Ve...b-but I need to scrape your wounds clean," the medic whimpered, uttering a quick explanation as he looked up, squeaking, and immediately got up off the floor at the sign of the Prince, quickly bowing, "y-your highness!"

"Veneziano, what is going on?" Roderich asked calmly, although the confusion was clearly written on his face, despite that he was starting to get a good idea.

"I was just-!" Veneziano started explaining, shutting up rather quickly when Adolf interrupted.

"I'll tell you what's going on," the alpha growled, pointing an accusing finger at the medic, who had now decided to use the prince as a sort of shield once the omega had stepped into the room, "your medic decided that he could irritate my wounds by stabbing me repeatedly with that thing."

"Wha- No! Nononononono!" Vene flailed, "I was just trying to clean them out before patching you back up, I swear!"

"Liar!"

"Enough!" Roderich barked, assuming command of the room. He moved over to stand beside the alpha, placing a hand upon a broad shoulder, "Adolf, please, he's just doing a better job than I did earlier, you really do have a lot of infection that I couldn't get out, the scalpel is just to make sure that he gets every last bit."

"Sí! And then I scrape the bleeding tissue so that you heal fast with minimal scarring!" Veneziano piped up enthusiastically, still keeping his distance despite that the aggression had pretty much dissipated and he ducked away to open the windows to allow the smell to further fade, Roderich's own scent unconsciously mixed with the alpha's, turning it to one of comfort, "Your highness, maybe it would be good for you to sit with him, and keep him occupando, sí?" he suggested, gesturing for him to sit behind the alpha.

"Just this once then," Roderich sighed, moving to sit where he was told, a hand drifting down to lace his fingers with Adolf's own, "and you let him do what he needs to do," he chided, squeezing the alpha's hand as the medic got back to work and started scraping the deeper wounds clean, quite a bit of blood leaving each hole in thin rivers.

Baring his teeth, Adolf hissed and turned away from the omega medic, his free hand balled up into a tight fist as he buried his face into Roderich's side, inhaling and exhaling quite deeply, "Dammit....ugh..."

"You'll be fine," the prince soothed, whispering to the alpha, "I need you to heal quickly, and I know you won't be completely fine immediately, but tonight you need to stand in with me as my knight. The tailor that's here for my fitting can fix you up something quickly, I'm sure."

"Oh, sí, I cannot wait to see if mio fratello shows up," Veneziano added, quite chatty by his own right, "It's been so long, oh! Did you know that he's expecting now? I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?" He scraped out the largest wound, finally packing each opened one with fresh gauze that had been dipped in a numbing solution to dull the pain, "There! Now I just need to wrap you and you can go get fitted with something nice to wear."

"Mhm," Roderich nodded, helping Adolf sit up slowly so that he could be bandaged up, "Is he fine to stand in?"

"Sí, but he needs to take this until the draining stops," the omega medic cheerfully stated, digging through a glass cabinet for a small tin containing a few dried roots known to reduce infection that had been dipped in honey to mask the taste and then dusted in a bitter powder to reduce the pain, "just chew each root until you can't taste anything from it and then spit it out if you like. Alternatively, you could steep one in a cup of hot water for ten minutes and take it like that, but it's best to just chew it directly."

"Thank you," Roderich stated, reaching over and untying the alpha from the table, "I shall have a bath prepared for us both, although you might need more of a hands on one that you can do yourself."

"And a brace or something," Adolf muttered, taking the tin from the medic that held it out to him, "it's my right knee, I knocked it up some where and it's driving me crazy every time I walk."

"Oh! That I can do right now," Vene responded, moving away to go digging around in a small trunk and produced a cured leather contraption that had metal plates and buckles to tie it together, "You can wear it either above or below your pants. But if you wear it below, be sure you have something between your skin and the brace to prevent pinching, okay? There," the medic secured it tightly around the alpha's knee without taking off Adolf's trousers.

"Excellent," Roderich approved, trying to hurry the alpha discreetly, "Shall we?" he asked as Adolf gingerly added a bit of pressure to his leg, testing out the brace, finding it to be just fine and that it changed his painful hobble into a stiff sort of limp.

"Yeah...thank you, I guess," Adolf replied, directing his thanks to the cheery medic as he moved to walk out of the room with Roderich in the lead.

"No problem, but make sure to come to me if you have any problem," Vene smiled, waving them off, "Oh! And don't get the bandages wet and be sure to come back tomorrow so I can check your progress!"

"Mn," the alpha nodded in a grunt, picking up his cloak from the chair near the door and swinging it over his shoulders as he followed the prince, getting whispers and strange looks from passing servants as they walked down several halls to the omega's room.

"You, Margaret," Roderich called out to one of the servant girls, approaching her in a few steps, "send up a quick luncheon for two up to my room in approximately twenty minutes and have someone prepare two baths in my en suite."

Nodding, the girl curtsied and walked off, casting a glance over her shoulder every few steps at the alpha that followed the prince like a lost puppy. Of course, with how he was dressed, it wasn't like many people trusted him based on looks, but Roderich didn't seem bothered and so they left it alone for the time being. Adolf, though, felt very out of place and now practically hovered over the omega as they walked; he almost walked into him when the omega suddenly stopped to open a door he had not noticed.

"This is my room, yours will be set up next to mine," Roderich stated as he walked in, "although, if you find any hair clips or such feminine things within your room, feel free to do with them as you wish. They used to belong to my old personal knight, but she now fights as a general for my father. Now... Good afternoon, Daniel," he addressed the beta within the room, the man being the tailor Roderich had mentioned earlier.

"Greetings, young prince," the brunet greeted with a patient smile, bowing, "and to you sir."

"Oh...hi," Adolf responded, distracted by how the omega prince had his room assembled.

"Daniel, I know you're here for my fitting, but I have a great favor to ask of you, if I may?" the prince inquired, walking over to a small water basin to wash his hands, taking care to make sure that they were not scraped too badly from this morning, the softening soap smoothing and nourishing his skin.

"Anything for you, your grace," the tailor responded, "may I ask if it has anything to do with him?"

"Yes, he is to be my new personal knight," Roderich answered informatively, "but as he is quite rough, do you think you can do something quick about it for tonight? I need him in attendance with me."

"I certainly can!" the beta answered cheerfully, circling the alpha as he spoke; poking and prodding with a careful finger, extending limbs and taking measurements with a measuring tape that dangled from around his neck like an open necklace, muttering, "You would do well with silver or gold, but your eyes.... Definitely a red trim... Maybe wine..."

"Wine would do him good," the omega responded, his voice emanating from behind a divider that was lit by a window, providing both the beta and alpha with a black silhouette of the omega getting undressed and then redressed in something else.

"Hmm? Do you only want that because it will match your corset?" Daniel asked, a smirk crossing his lips as he walked away from the alpha towards a full bodied tri-mirror that had been set out for the tailor to judge his work as Roderich emerged, holding the strings to said corset behind him as he walked.

"Why should we not match on at least one color? It will say that he is my knight," the omega responded, gasping a bit as the tailor pulled the strings tightly to lace him up, "Elisaveta was the same and just because she is no longer my knight, it does not mean I plan to break that."

"True, you are quite used to matching formally," the beta laughed, "Ah, I remember when even Elisaveta wanted you to wear an identical dress that matched hers exactly when you were six years old. Too bad you never said yes, you would have made for a cute crosser." He tied the long laces into a complicated looking bow, Roderich's waist much thinner than the binder had him by a good inch, "There, now let's see... What do you think of the design? Whimsical is it not?"

Whimsical it was indeed; the corset that was designed to be the center piece, as usual, was made of a crushed velvet in a dark red-purple wine color with intricate little climbing vines complete with tiny leaves and flowers in an vibrant and rich amethyst threading. This went over a plain shirt in a dark cream color that opened in a wide 'v' to expose the omega's throat and collarbones that paired easily with a pair of dark skin fitting pants. For further accenting, a waist fitted coat the color of the corset threading was given to wear over it all (to Adolf's relief of the omega having at least his ass covered) and a pair of short heeled boots that laced up all the way to his knees in a matching design to the corset. Roderich turned to examine himself in the mirrors, the tailor making adjustments to the coat as he saw fit. The omega thought it was a bit much, but if it was even making Adolf stare, then it would do for the other alphas and betas he'd have to flirt with later on his parent's behalf.

"Your knight is lucky I have leftover cutting from another alpha that asked for a similar color," Daniel spoke after a bit, standing back to admire his work, "I shall have it by in about an hour after I fix your coat, other than that, your fitting is done."

"Mn, I see," the omega nodded, shrugging off the coat as a knock sounded at the door, a maid rolling in a trolley laden with food after Adolf answered it. Another girl followed, but this one walked immediately to the en suite to set up the baths he'd requested. By the time that Roderich had gotten undressed into something more casual, everyone with the exception of Adolf had left his room; the alpha standing uselessly by the wall whilst pretending to not stare at the waiting food that the maid had unloaded onto the tea table within the center of the room, "You could have started eating without me, the food is there for you as well," he chided, seating himself in one of available chairs and loading up a smaller plate with a few slices of cold ham, some cut vegetables, fruit, and a bread roll. He poured a goblet of fruit wine from the large decanter that had been left behind and tucked into his meal, Adolf much slower to follow suit, "You don't have to act so restrained, in fact I would prefer if you didn't while it is just the two of us."

"Why?" the alpha questioned through a mouthful of food, Roderich barely reacting to it other than an annoyed tic.

"Because, if you were in my shoes," the omega explained, eating with far more grace than necessary, "you would feel the same as I. Elisaveta is why I am remarkably so social in the first place. It is all of the pretenses we as royals must display with only our most trusted of officials that see us for who we are other than as a bribery bride or figurehead."

"Yeah..." Adolf nodded in agreement, practically inhaling his plate after he spoke. Once his first was cleared, he had seconds, and then thirds, greatly eating his fill like a starving man.

Roderich, feeling rather nervous about the fete later, only had as much as he could stomach. Instead, he enjoyed watching the alpha dine, amazed that so much food could disappear so quickly, "Are you even tasting the food?" he asked, sipping the fruit wine slowly, "I mean, I knew you were hungry, but slow down before you choke or something."

"M-hmf," the knight responded, nodding and eating until there was not a crumb left. Finally, he leaned back with a satisfied sigh, "Ah...that was divine."

Maybe it was the wine, but Roderich had a good laugh out of it, the unease he had felt slowly deteriorating, "You oaf, I have never seen so much disappear so quickly. Looks like you need a lesson in class as well."

Hearing the laugh, the alpha merely grinned, groaning good naturedly, "Yeah, well, later, now all I want is a bath and sleep."

"And you shall have it," the omega replied, standing and walking over to his en suite door, "Through here, there has been a separate bath set for you, you may wash, just do not get your bandages wet, and then retire for a few hours to your new room across the hall."

With a groan, Adolf got up from his seat and walked over to the indicated room, a faint smell hung about the air that was about a month old, but it smelled distinctly like an old heat. Turning his gaze to look around the wide wash chamber, he found a second door, the smell stronger around the area, "That door...is that?"

"Yes, now please get away from it," Roderich ordered in a huff, his cheeks tinting a fair pink, "There is a separate pair of trousers and a shirt for you to wear for now right next to your bath, take your time whilst I have someone clear our late lunch."

"Hmn," Doing as he was told, the alpha backed off the door and stripped as soon as Roderich left him alone, the water he had been given was the perfect temperature, but, as he couldn't submerge himself, he kept upright, using as little as possible to scrub his skin clean and then his hair. His hair was the most unkempt but he made due, washing and rinsing until the water was quite clouded, yet now, his hair was more or less back to his original platinum ash and that made him feel better for it as he got dressed in the cleaner clothing offered and walked back to the omega's bedroom, their lunch from earlier no where to be seen.

"Your hair," Roderich stated as he looked up from a letter he was reading, blinking in disbelief, "It's so much lighter!"

"Yeah well...that's how it originally is," Adolf answered meekly, "it was just dark because of the dirt that was in it from...yeah..."

"I see," the omega nodded, folding up and tucking away the letter for another time, "Your room is directly opposite of mine as soon as you leave, so feel free to get your rest while I bathe and then we shall attend the fete in a few hours."

"What are you going to do while I sleep?" Adolf questioned, wondering if being here at all was safe.

"I have some business to take care of, a small matter," the prince explained, as he now took his turn to bathe in his waiting bath, "no one will bother you, I promise, now go." With the final, stern order, the omega disappeared into the en suite, leaving Adolf to frown and comply for the now.

Stiffly walking back into the hall, Adolf stared at the door ahead, unaware that someone else had snuck into the hall. However, the alpha could feel their eyes and so he turned, staring into hard, glittering eyes that reminded him of a snake, the only difference was color, this man- alpha by scent and noble by attire -was grinning at him, although certainly not in a friendly way, in a lax pose that was supported by the gilded wall. The fiery red hair only made the acid in the brilliant green eyes all the more toxic, and this made the knight to be almost worry about the omega in the room behind him.

"I take it yer the new stranger that's got all the maids whisperin' eh?" the man questioned, practically sneering as he eyed Adolf up and down, slowly walking closer "'Vagabond' they said, 'Filthy pauper', and do ye know what I said to 'em? I said 'that man is not anything more than the prince's new toy'. Am I right?"

"You couldn't be anymore wrong," the omega spoke up from behind the aristocratic alpha, "Adolf, you left your cloak in the en suite. Please make sure you keep your things with you, I will not account for them if a servant picks it up from my room and it disappears for good," Roderich stated coolly, handing the folded material to his knight, "and Alistair, please show some respect for my personal subjects, he happens to be my knight. As for what the lesser maids whisper, do know that rumors fly rather high and stories change from mouth to mouth, sometimes adding or subtracting a truth or lie from the original tale, so do take what you hear with a grain of salt."

Still biting his tongue against the other alpha, the knight only managed to mutter out his thanks, taking the dusty cloak from the prince, whom he noticed wore only his trousers and his shirt- which was unbuttoned completely -a sign that the omega had only chanced upon the two alphas.

"Aye, of course, Roderich," Alistair conceded, holding his hands up in submission with a shrug, "I meant no harm in telling him what I had heard other people saying about him."

"Right, and Alistair, just a moment more, I must bathe before meeting up with you," Roderich informed, intending to head back to do just that, "I appreciate your concern for my safety, but you are stinking up the hall with unneeded aggression, please refrain from such while my knight rests for tonight's fete."

"As the little prince wishes," Alistair remarked, smirking, "Though really, Roderich, you should refrain from appearing before other's so underdressed," he cooed, reaching out towards the omega's opened shirt to tug it down one shoulder, the material easily responding and dropping to expose an unblemished shoulder, "someone might get the wrong idea and take advantage."

Narrowing his eyes, Roderich fixed the shirt and clutched it closed, blushing lightly at the insinuation. At that same moment, Adolf pulled at the omega's arm and fixed himself between the two, "Kindly leave his highness be, he has much to do before tonight and needs no distractions."

"At ease, Sir Adolf," Alistair chuckled, "I was only teasing and he knows this, it's the same, just like when we were children. You are correct though, Roderich has much to do to prepare, the little tour can wait until later as I myself need to prepare for the fete. See you tonight, my dear, Prince Roderich," the alpha bowed shortly, turning to walk away, his steps full of overconfidence.

"M'sorry," Adolf replied, looking towards the omega sheepishly, "I didn't mean to grab your arm so hard."

"No, you were in your right," the omega sighed, "Thank you, and it seems that you are proving to be the right choice for my knight after all. I shall lock my quarters, you should do the same while you rest. The tailor and I shall fetch you for your fitting."

"Mn, alright," Adolf nodded, feeling more tired and drained, "See you in a bit, Roddy."

"Indeed," the omega nodded, walking back into his room, the sound of a latch clicking shut afterwards.

The alpha then too, did the same. Turning around, he barely took in the plain room before locating the bed and limping towards it, collapsing face first into the feather down mattress with a groan, pain radiating up and down his left side. Rolling onto his right, he waited until the pain dulled to a tense throbbing before reaching for the little tin he'd been given. Taking out one of the roots and popping it into his mouth, he worked at the tough fibers, gagging as his saliva activated the medicines. It worked though, the pain started to fade into nothingness and so did his vision. Still, he kept conscious enough until the root was finished, spitting out the reedy pulp into the empty chamber pot that waited besides the bed before falling into a few hours worth of a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Accordingly, over five hours had passed and it was well into the darkness when a knock sounded at Adolf's door. Groaning, he stiffly rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the knocks carried on. Certainly he'd gotten plenty of rest, but his healing wounds ached and he missed the dream he'd been having, even though said dream was actually his truth, but it's not like his could say anything without arousing suspicion. Once he was good and ready to get up, after tightening his brace, he limped stiffly to the door and unlocked it, the tailor hurrying in with an armful of fabric as a maid quietly walked in and lit the numerous lamps within the room, leaving once her task was done.

"Terribly sorry to disturb your rest," Daniel chatted, pulling apart the fabric bundle and placing well polished boots upon the ground, "but the prince required you to be available with him at tonight's fete and I need to fit you. Luckily, there should be nothing wrong with what I have and even if it's something minor, no one will see it immediately."

"Fete? Oh, right," the alpha sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he again hobbled back over to the bed and sat down heavily, digging out the medicinal box for another root to chew.

"Come, come, up you go," the beta chided, pulling the heavier alpha to his feet, "you haven't a moment to spare!"

At this point, he was on the verge of snapping at the tailor, the medicines in the root kicking in with ironic bitterness. Though, without further fuss, the alpha was dressed by the chatty beta, barely paying any attention until a certain name was brought up, "What did you say?"

"Prince Gilbert, you know, of Eichus?" Daniel repeated, stressing the title, "Rumor has it that he's gone missing for over a month and is more than likely dead thanks to a couple renegade soldiers from Delwein. Pity, did you know that you now wear the clothes meant for him?" he blabbered on as he adjusted the buckles and such that went to the long, sweeping cape, "Ha! I knew they'd fit, in fact your body is nearly a perfect match! The only difference is that you're a bit on the thinner side so I'll have to take in the waist by an inch later..."

"Dead," Adolf snorted, rolling his eyes, "Bet you anything he's not."

"Well, if you say, I mean after all, it's just a rumor," the beta shrugged, helping the alpha with adjusting the knee brace under the trousers, "I can't tell you for certain, I've never seen him, in fact I was sent his numbers by currier. Which, I guess is not at all strange, but to imagine, me, a simple tailor from Delwein fitting the prince of the enemy kingdom. To be sure you'd never hear of anything stranger."

"Right, are you about done?" Adolf questioned around the root in his mouth, growing a bit wary and uncomfortable, "and you shouldn't go around giving clothing away that belong to others."

"Pssh, can a dead man wear such finery after being mangled by a Delwein soldier?" Daniel scoffed, walking around the alpha and combing through the dried, but slightly wavy hair with his fingers, "I think not, plus there is also the matter of payment. His highness has paid for this outfit and a few others for you until you can afford your own, so be grateful that you serve such a generous prince," he informed, tying off the small length of hair with a ribbon that matched the cape at Adolf's nape, "There, not bad, and you do clean up rather nicely, even though you could use a razor, ah.." the beta adjusted the hairstyle, pulling out a few soft wisps to frame the alpha's face, "much better. You're ready."

"Finally," Adolf yawned, almost inhaling the chewed root before gagging on it lightly to bring it back into his mouth instead of in his throat, "Where's the prince?"

"Awaiting your presence in his room," Daniel replied, giving the alpha a bow, "Do enjoy the fete tonight, so if you will excuse me, I must find my sister, she said she would be in attendance."

"Mn," the alpha waved the tailor off, the pain nonexistent as he walked much more easily to Roderich's room across the hall. Knocking, he listened to the shuffling and clicking of heels that followed, Roderich opening the door and dressed in the outfit he'd been fitted for earlier.

"Interesting, you clean up rather nicely," he murmured, eyeing the outfit the alpha wore, "you are fit to stand for the duration?"

"Enough I guess," Adolf shrugged, keeping his weight in check by leaning more to his uninjured side, "and you?"

"Unfortunately, but I do not plan to stay long," the omega insisted, stepping out of his room and walking rather slowly, the short heels to his boots clicking rhythmically upon the stone floor, "I don't doubt that my mother will not approve of you being in my attendance whilst I am to negotiate things with the most wanted and powerful bachelors and bachelorettes, but I'd rather you be there than have another scene like earlier happen again."

There was music playing, voices intermingling with the melody in a different beat, and mixed scents from foreign diplomats. They were late, this by Roderich's doing, but the omega would have his way since he wanted something better than being an alliance bargaining chip as his mother saw fit. Certainly the closer they drew to the grand ballroom, the more Adolf noticed the omega's self-consciousness appear; a limber, smoother gait, straightened back, relaxed fingers and shoulders, impassive face- the perfect image of solemnity and grace. It surprised him as he himself had pretty much taken on the same stance, but he more relaxed, deciding to just be wary for who knows how many would cause a scene over his being there. Just before entering, Roderich stopped, holding out an arm to stop the alpha from heading him.

"Just a few things, Adolf," he stated, his tone almost clipped, but really, it was to hold an authoritive edge, "Do not address me by name alone, do not speak unless spoken to, keep within three steps of me at all times but do not overcrowd me, and please, do not eat like an animal, have some form of grace even if you must mimic someone's eating habits. Do you understand?"

Adolf had opened his mouth to retort, but bit his tongue from spilling too much, "Yes, your highness."

"Good," the omega sighed, going silent for a moment to gather his thoughts and stepped into the room, immediately his name announced by a dutiful crier.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the royal courts, may I present to you his royal highness, Prince Roderich of Delwein."

Immediately following his announcement was a cacophonous roar of applause and a multitude of bows and curtsies from the fete attendants. He bowed as well, none batting an eye at the alpha that flanked him as he descended the wide, sweeping staircase. At the bottom, his mother and Queen Brittany chatted in hushed voices with another Queen, male though, that Roderich had not met before as the two children he'd seen earlier ran about their skirts, dodging between legs of the dancers in the center of the room in chase of two other boys that were, in all appearances, twins as well. Besides the man stood a girl of about maybe thirteen or fourteen, but her eyes were a bright, blazing blue that reminded Roderich of ice. His mother eyed the girl before looking to Roderich as if judging; surely, he hoped, she'd deem the girl too young, but knowing his mother, that would not stop her from arranging something if this royal came from a powerful kingdom.

"Ah, better late than never," Queen Annelise replied loudly, drawing attention to her son whilst turning her nose up at the alpha behind him, "Roderich, my son, this is Queen Michael of Camerinad and his daughter, Princess Amy."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Roderich murmured, bowing as he spoke.

"The pleasure is ours," Queen Michael spoke cheerfully, bowing whilst Amy curtsied, "Your mother told us quite a bit about you, but she neglected to mention that you were quite the beauty, right, Amy?"

"Hm? Ah, yes, but is he not a bit too old, Father?" the princess questioned, her tone more cheeky and eager to pick where she could, "still, his face is pleasant," she winked at the omega, "age is certainly nothing if you are appealing elsewhere."

"A-Amy!" Michael rebuked on Roderich's behalf, both omega's red faced, but the girl's father more so, "Don't be so inappropriate! What would the King say?!"

"Daddy would say to hold back only as much but if it must be a teaser, then give it sparingly if to lessen your stinging," the alpha princess spoke, almost as if reciting, "I had jokingly insulted, my apologies, Roddy," she stated, facing the prince for a split second, "but I then made the pain less by complimenting and even lightly joking with him." She flashed a smile at Roderich that was all teeth and very harmless, "he knows it too, that's why he's blushing," the princess pointed out with a laugh.

Indeed Roderich's face was rather pink, but he kept quiet until it was apparent that he had to speak, "Ah err, yes... I suppose that is true," he muttered sheepishly.

Adolf stood outside the small circle, listening in and a little irked yet greatly amused that a little girl had made Roderich become so easily flustered. His eyes wandered, searching for faces he knew (or thought knew him) so he could try to avoid them. So far, none jumped out at him immediately, but with such a huge crowd, one could not be so sure. Amidst his thoughts, he felt a tugging on his cloak, a glance down bringing him to look into a bright pair of baby blue eyes that were soft and as expansive as the sky.

"Sir, my brother says your eyes are scary like a dragon," the boy spoke in piqued interest, "are you a dragon in disguise?"

"Ah..." he looked to Roderich for an answer but none was given as the prince was chatting with the princess, his face holding false joy as he entertained her, "If I am then you must watch out or I'll eat you up for breakfast," he eventually responded with a grin, giving a half hearted growl and gnashing his teeth to emphasize his words as the child gasped and backed off to his brother where they exchanged excited whispers, yet they trembled with joyous fear as they eyed the alpha knight in awe.

"Alfred don't ask him stupid questions!" the Princess reprimanded, scolding the boys that then gathered around Queen Michael's legs, "I'm sorry about my brothers, they can be troublesome sometimes," she spoke to Roderich although her eyes were returning to the alpha behind the prince, "I hope your watcher is not offended."

"Hm? Ah, I doubt Adolf took any offence, correct?" he questioned, barely turning to acknowledge the alpha behind him, "it sounded more like he gave them an equally entertaining response."

"Aye," Adolf nodded, bowing to them both, keeping his speaking minimal towards the older nobles, "no offence taken."

"Mn, please excuse me, there are others I must greet," Roderich replied as music lulled for a moment, bowing to Amy as she curtsied back.

"Alright, see ya around, Roddy," she smiled cheerfully as she then went on to scold her brother's but it was clear to see she meant none of it as both boys were all smiles.

Roderich then picked that moment to escape, sighing rather heavily as he was caught and now summoned to his father's side with a wave of a hand. Adolf followed behind as instructed, keeping the correct pace as they both now approached the King of Delwein, the Emperor and (quite pregnant) Empress of Inchaja, the young Czar of Surias, and Prince Alistair of Irbanit. It was Alistair that greeted them with his usual, cocky smirk whilst the rest merely bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Roderich, you know Alistair, I'm sure," Diederich spoke, introducing the other royals while overlooking the Irbanit prince, "this is Czar Ivan from Surias," the tall, burly alpha gave another nod, taking Roderich's thinner, smaller hand in his own larger one and placing a kiss to the backs of his knuckles - much like Alistair had done hours ago, "and Emperor Yao with his expecting Empress Kiku of Inchaja," these gave him a stiff sort of bow, but otherwise remained silent.

"You are, as it is said, beautiful, no?" the Czar stated, keeping Roderich's hand in his own, his accent thick and  almost indiscernible to the omega.

"Yes, yes," Yao replied, eyeing the prince closely, "he would make a good match for Jao, when and how often are your heats and how long?"

Again Roderich could feel the dying flush make a return, he hated answering such invasive and very embarrassing questions. Meekly retracting his hand from the Czar's own, he answered stiffly, though quietly, "Every month for a week... Close to the end of the month."

"Perfect, you could possibly help as a catalyst for my Kiku," the Emperor replied, wrapping an arm around the plump waist of his mate, Kiku giving Yao a look of disbelief, "he only has a heat every other month and I want lots of children. If I give you to my Jao, I would expect the same."

"Now, now, it's a bit early to speak of grandchildren when your mate is still quite so young," Roderich's father teased on the omega's behalf, drawing a twitch of a smile from the silent male, "after all, one cannot be as beautiful with a desirable omega physique as he with a consistent, bothersome heat. Take my son for example, sure he has them every month but his fault lies in how tall he is, which is probably my fault as I am a great deal taller than his mother. Not many alphas or betas see fit to attempt to court him, they think it a little insulting because he has an inch more on them."

"That is true, but that does not mean such omegas are wholly undesirable," a voice piped up from behind the Surian Czar, the burly alpha moving aside to reveal the owner, a considerably short alpha, whom pulled along a rather tall omega by the hand that also had the tell-tale signs of an early pregnancy, though Roderich and Kiku would be the only ones to say for sure.

"Ah, Queen Tino and King Berwald," King Diederich bowed with a smile, which was also returned by the other two royals, "it is a pleasure to have the mighty royals of Svinefalend in attendance of this small fete."

"It is a grand thing for sure," Tino nodded, smiling brightly and chatting more than enough for his husband, "we were passing through after meeting with King Julchen of Eichus, poor woman, she's so distraught with her eldest son missing and hearing rumors that he is possibly dead."

"If he is dead then that is not our doing," Diederich responded, although there seemed to be some sort of hidden, indiscernible tone, "but it does grieve me to learn that anyone, any parent from any place, should experience that sort of loss."

"Father," Roderich politely spoke, trying once more to lay out his plans for a sort of peace offering between the warring kingdoms, "If it should turn out that he is dead and evidence points to us, do you not think Eichus will have a renewed reason for attacking? We should find out if-"

"I will not risk the lives of my men skulking about and trying to find the whereabouts of the enemy's brat," Diederich answered in a clipped, hard voice, "If her son is dead, that's her fault for not keeping track of her brood. She'll still have an heir with her other son, and if he too dies then there is another even though he is still but a child."

"Да," Ivan broke in, a smile of childish glee upon his lips, one that made his face look like that of a devil worked cherub, a smile that made Roderich shudder and Adolf bristle in anger, "Diederich is correct. What is the life of a dead royal worth when you can use that to your advantage to crush your rival when they are notably weak? I would have already had my men in place with swords poised to cut off the remaining heads of the snake."

"That is why I favored your insights," Diederich laughed, "your strategies are certainly worth their weight in bloodshed. Though," he now teased Roderich with a nudge to subtly push the omega closer to the Czar than to Alistair, whom had remained silent, eyes hard and unreadable, "the blood should only be what it's worth as I doubt Roderich could stand to gaze upon a massacre. He's far too docile and clean, just like his mother."

"A trait some find reasonable," Adolf spoke, unable to remain silent any longer as he bowed his head and remained as such, more speaking to the ground, "begging your pardons, your royal majesties, but perhaps it may be worthy to listen to those we try to protect? They may provide valuable ideas."

"Fanciful ideas, Knight," Alistair retorted, "those we protect know nothing of true war but rumors and what is read in books and treatises. We can listen to them all they like, but in the end it is we whom fight and claim either victory or loss."

"Agreed, now excuse me for a moment, I need to have a word with my son," Diederich responded, now pulling Roderich aside by the arm and whispering into his ear, "You would do well to teach your knight manners, I will grant you he is in fine form, but something like this is to never happen again, am I clear?"

"...yes," Roderich replied, a bit shaken by the harsh whisper.

Diederich looked back to the other royals briefly, Tino chatting excitedly about being a father whilst congratulating the Inchaja royals on their expectance, "and you....you too should learn to hold your tongue when you don't know what you're talking about. Czar Ivan favors you, I can see it, now, best you start looking to keep his fancy. His allegiance would be most welcomed when this cease is over, I do not care for whom your mother thinks is a proper fit. She already ruined your sister, I will not allow you to be spoilt. Now go and take your knight with you."

Nodding stiffly, he called the alpha to his side and walked away to the outer balconies. There were few groups scattered along the broad enclosure, all chatting gaily and drunk off of the heavily perfumed wines set out for the fete. However, Roderich walked passed this all, keeping to the shadows than the lit terrace. It was easy to see that the omega was upset, but prim propriety kept him from displaying it. Adolf, had no idea how to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid, they are all stupid," Roderich seethed, tight fists shaking as he whispered loudly to the darkness. He leaned against the cold stone of the castle wall, the wind much stronger as it blew from the north, tousling both their hair and the slight chill brought a premature shiver to their bodies.

"Alphas can be," Adolf soon spoke, standing with but not touching the omega in fear of it being taken wrong by a passerby, "I admit that I am not above that," he laughed, though the mirth was empty, "I am sure they meant well, but that Czar... I don't like him, he sounds dangerous and I'm starting to think that the rumors might be true."

"What rumors? There are none of him here," Roderich questioned bitterly, facing away from everything and letting the wind caress his face fully.

"Ah, it must have just been in Eichus then," the alpha mused, "but the rumors spoke of a young Czar that had just came to power after the mysterious murders of the old Czar's council."

"....you know much of Eichus and its rumors," Roderich piped up after a moment, mulling over all that he knew of the mysterious alpha, "and when I found you...you were wounded," he paused before pushing on as he turned to face Adolf, "you are no mere vagabond turned knight, are you, Adolf?" the long pause that followed was only broken by loud, feminine laughter, but it was too far to overhear the prince's private conversation, "What were you then? A soldier of Eichus?"

For the longest moment, Adolf feared he'd been found out and then accused of something else, but Roderich's words helped him keep up a pretense while finally able to admit to one thing, "Yes... I am or was a soldier of Eichus."

"I should have you executed," the omega retorted, crossing his arms, as he eyed the flinch that crossed the alpha, "however...that would go against my plans and I will not have Eichus blood spilt on my hands. I will not speak of your betrayal to Eichus, for no doubt are you an exiled person by now. A deserter if your men knew where you are standing."

Adolf stood silent, biting his tongue before speaking, albeit a bit gruffly, "I swear myself to you, little master, if you give me your whole trust."

"Trust is to be earned, especially during such times," the prince replied coolly, "but I can learn things from you...useful things. Things that might aid my cause. Still, I shall hold your oath to me."

"Oath? Little brother," a female voice spoke, light and fluttering in the shadowed darkness.

"Vanessa?" Roderich questioned, turning to face the woman that had sought them out.

"It has been such a long while, but my have you grown," Vanessa replied, comfortably wrapped around her husbands arm, "surely you remember my husband, Jett."

"Greetings, brother," the archduke spoke, a permanent grin upon his lips, "ah, and she is right ya know, when last we met ya barely reached my shoulder, now ya can meet me eye to eye."

"Indeed, Adolf, this is my older sister, Vanessa, and her husband, Jett Phteven, archduke and duchess to the Sturiala kingdom," Roderich introduced the two royals, the two in question nodding, "and Adolf here, is my new knight to replace Elisaveta after she took up becoming one of my father's generals."

"Oh?" Vanessa questioned, a thin brow arched inquisitively, "so he's the new arrival the maids were gossiping about earlier. Very interesting choice, little brother. Never knew you were the rogue type."

"Rogue type?" the prince questioned, blinking in confusion.

"You'll understand later," Jett laughed heartily, "though, I gotta say, he does remind me of someone I met a long while ago. I dunno, maybe if ya shaved and fixed your hair, ya could pass for Eichus royalty. They all got them same eyes, blood eyes."

"Nah, I am not worthy of royalty, sir," Adolf waved off the attention, hoping to dodge yet a new accusation, bowing, "I am naught much more than a lowly knight only barely fit to look after his highness on a personal stance."

"To right you will," the archduchess chided, "if Roderich so much as hears a misinformed accusation concerning you, I would have your head. Though, I will not say which yet."

"Sister, please," Roderich intervened, "Adolf is capable of being the perfect knight without your threats. You will know too, that he is actually better than my old one by deciding to stick by me rather than take a higher position."

"Of course, now, do excuse us," Vanessa curtsied, "I have yet to speak with our mother and I do so miss her company. Take care tonight, Roderich... Sir Adolf."

Jett had done the same, bowed his way out of the conversation and walked with his mate back into the crowded ballroom. Adolf, though, felt very uneasy, though it was probably attributed to the numbed pain that slowly grew in intensity, his left side feeling rather tacky and heavy as he lightly touched it. Roderich, though, eyed the alpha closely, the darkness not doing anyone a bit of justice.

"Adolf, are you alright?" he inquired quietly.

"No, I think the bandages have soaked through," Adolf muttered, feeling his clothes for the little tin which he then realized that he had left in his room, "and the pain is starting to flare...and I forgot to bring the damn roots."

"Then lets go to the infirmary," the omega instructed, leading the alpha around the balcony and through a door at the very end that led to a dim corridor.

It was empty, the loudness of the fete quite muffled and the only thing loud to them were the heels Roderich wore and the slightly heavier breathing from Adolf coupled with an occasional hiss. The walk was not that long, but it was long enough for them both to get lost in their thoughts. Yet, a small light spilling from beneath the medic's door and soft voices alerted them to their destination, Roderich opening the door quickly, barely blinking at the pair of royals that were chatting with Veneziano.

"His bandages are soaking through and he's in pain," he replied quickly.

"Oh! Sí, sí, coming," the medic jumped up from his seat and hurrying to undress Adolf's torso, revealing pink wrapping, "Well, they're not soaked through, but they were about to. Go ahead and lay down again," he instructed, helping the alpha to the bed before taking out his medical supplies.

"Oi, you should be more polite and knock, we were talking," a hard voice warned Roderich, the prince facing the speaker who looked very much like the medic with the exception of a very pregnant belly fit to burst and a frown where Vene was all smiles.

"Shhh, Lovi, mi amor," another voice spoke, a soft lilt of a Latin accent curling each word, "don't get upset, you have to watch yourself because of the piqueño tomaté, remember?"

"Antonio, it's been a while," Roderich responded, completely ignoring the outburst made by the Alpha's mate, "I had no idea you planned to start a family immediately, my congratulations to you both."

"Sí! Gracias," Antonio answered, kissing his Queen into silence as soon as the omega had opened his mouth, "Mi Lovinito is just as excited, I hope it's a boy, but a girl would be cute too!" he fawned over the swollen belly after pulling a blushing Lovino onto his lap.

"Idiota, stop saying such stupid shit," the omega replied, though it was easy to see how pleased he was at receiving attention, "I can't wait until the damn leech comes out so I can sleep properly again, my fucking back hurts."

"Oh, that's right," Vene popped up into the conversation, stuffing Adolf with more of the numbing gauze, "Adolf, this is mio fratello, Lovino, he's Antonio's Queen and they rule Inaps."

"Wait? What?" the knight muttered in clear confusion, wincing as the gauze was poked in, "Then shouldn't you be royalty?"

"No," Roderich answered, "Veneziano is not royalty because both he and Lovino are not of royal blood. However, Antonio, is of royal blood and married Lovino against his Father's will despite that it was an order to obtain and secure his rights to the throne of Inaps."

"Sí, pero, el cabron was going crazy on his death bed," Antonio explained, nuzzling Lovino, "so I had a hell of a time getting him to grant us his blessings. I don't know how mi amor made him do it, but now we're as you see."

"Sí, romantic, no?" Veneziano sighed, now securing the gauze with fresh bandages, "and you're all done. But what were you doing that made your other bandages leak?"

"Too much bowing no doubt," Roderich snorted, "however, I think I shall retire early so you won't have to be stressed through the rest of the fete."

"Mn," Adolf grunted, albeit glad to go back to bed as he felt very worn out as he shrugged back on the rest of his outfit, Vene busying himself with putting away the medical supplies.

"Oh, ah, your highness," the medic piped up, slipping a small sachet into Roderich's hands, "I know you've tired yourself out quite a bit tonight, this shall help."

"Going to bed early? Goodnight, Roddy," Antonio supplied cheerfully, "Perhaps we can talk tomorrow as we plan to stay until Lovi has the little bambino."

"Indeed, goodnight to you both," the omega replied, bowing to them both as Adolf stiffly returned to his side, "Ready?" without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the medic's room, the alpha following.

Adolf trudged behind at a much slower pace, his thoughts mulling over the sea of faces he had briefly met, yet the one's he more felt he needed to avoid were those that were unmistakably the closest to Roderich; his brother in law, and the Czar by the fault of his father. The royals of Svinefalend were to be avoided as well and it was only by luck that the loudmouth of Orendan hadn't shown up. Then again, why would they? They were longstanding allies with Eichus.

"I am surprised that neither Eichus nor Orendan bothered to show their face," Roderich suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, "despite it being a cease month, you would think one or both would still make an appearance."

"True, but if what the Queen of Svinefalend said is true and the kingdom is in distress, then it's only natural that Eichus wouldn't appear," Adolf spoke, almost melancholic, "Eichus too, wouldn't dare attend anyways, I mean, would you dare to show your face if Eichus had held a fete?"

"I would," the omega responded quickly, "it is a cease month, I should say that I'd be very safe as such a month is based on trust...even though such is rather enforced and tepid."

"Heh, you're just full of surprises," the alpha laughed, "I don't think an omega like you should be so gutsy. Maybe that's why you were raised with a knight in your attendance instead of a maid. The king and queen must have known how you'd turn out somehow."

"You shouldn't laugh," the prince chided, "You essentially have the same duties on top of safeguarding my life...among other things," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself as his voice grew rather meek.

"What? Don't get all quiet on me, Roddy," Adolf joked with a grin, gently nudging the prince as their footsteps came to a halt, "as your knight, you can tell me anything and I promise to not judge too harshly."

"It's nothing, just things I had forgotten about until now," Roderich sighed, growing quiet as if listening for spies before walking off once more, this time, leading them both to a separate music chamber that housed grand instruments that all royals of the Delwein kingdom had been reared learning how to play. The very room though, was what Roderich was after as it had been built out of material that absorbed sound from within, leaving the outside in silence. It was here that the omega finally gave an explanation, "My heat."

"Yeah? What about it?" Adolf questioned, brows knitting in slight confusion.

"No you don't under..." Another heavy sigh followed the omega's soft words, but it was clear to see, despite the room being unlit with only the moonlight as an aid filtering through the wide glass window, that he was having an internal struggle over the subject, "You don't understand, Elisaveta was not my knight until I came into my first heat. She used to belong to my sister until it was clearly shown that I was omega and not an alpha, as my father stubbornly hoped, and that my sister never went into heat. For years, she was trained to give us, or well, just me in the end, comfort during a heat as only alphas are able to release a comforting smell to calm us so we don't panic or resort to stupid heat induced crazes to alleviate the sensation."

"You mean things like penetration with dangerous objects?" the alpha inquired curiously.

"Yes," Roderich nodded, "with a female, its, well, easier, but you're male so... I don't know how you'd be able to be in attendance to my heat. I could go back to scent blankets, but who knows how long those would last. I don't think I have any of Elisaveta's left, I'd have to check."

"And why can't I be in attendance?" Adolf questioned, "I can behave myself, I won't bite."

"That's not..well, maybe that's part of the problem," the prince explained, sounding a bit exasperated, "but look, penetration is mostly why I think you are not going to be allowed."

"Penetration," the alpha repeated, eyeing the omega's meek stature; head dropped, cheeks dark, arms tightly wrapped around a slender frame, "let me guess, that was also your mother's doing? Roddy," he chuckled, amused at the thought as he reached to the prince's face and tilted his chin up, "if your heats are strong enough that you need an alpha present in some form, allow me, as your knight, to do you that small favor. I can behave myself well enough, but just in case, I can ask the medic for some scent repressors so you don't have to worry about me biting or penetrating you. I know with those I won't be able to smell your heat, but you'll have to forgive me if I stumble in trying to comfort you."

Roderich, really, he couldn't believe that Adolf insisted even though the alpha was still new to the post, "but your injuries, they'll reopen."

"Roddy, that was just tonight because they're still fresh," the alpha shushed him, running his thumb over the omega's bottom lip, "Alphas heal fast. Watch, by the time you go into heat they'll be mostly closed with the exception of the deeper ones."

It was comforting to hear this, but Roderich was not wholly convinced just yet. He knew the first trial was to happen during his upcoming heat, at that time, he had no choice but to believe Adolf and trust him as he wouldn't be able to make any sound judgements of his own while under the power of his body, "I...suppose, if Veneziano even has the repressors."

"What medic doesn't?" Adolf shrugged, shaking his head as his hand dropped from the prince's face, "Just trust me, Roddy, I'll protect you."

"I almost have no choice," he responded almost in disbelief at his own consent, "honestly, I don't know what it is about you, but I just can't deny your requests."

"Maybe because you liiiiike me?" Adolf joked, smirking and waggling his brows.

"Shut up," Roderich frowned, huffing and crossing his arms, "You are my knight, nothing more...and no, I do not like you, I tolerate you."

"Ouch, Roddy," the alpha moaned, pressing a hand over his heart in mock pain, grinning all the while, "my heart, you broke it."

"Idiot," the prince retorted with a roll of his eyes, though there was a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips nonetheless, "well, now that one worry is off my shoulders, we should head to our rooms. I shudder to think if we're caught by someone who would love to start another rumor."

"I guess," the alpha replied with a shrug, unwilling to admit that his knee was starting to pain him a little from standing for so long, "Shall we?" he asked, opening the door to the dim hallway so that they could walk back out again.

Nodding, Roderich preceded the alpha and led the way back to their rooms, pausing once they stood betwixt the doors, "Ah, that's right," he spoke, reaching into his coat pocket from where he had tucked the small sachet given to him by the medic, "Veneziano gave me some valium, you could take one too if you like."

"Hm? Nah, I'll be fine," Adolf stated, waving off the offering of more medication, "you take it and get a good night's sleep."

"Alright, but before you turn in, do you think you can undo the knotting on my corset?" the omega pressed, one hand upon the door handle to his chambers, "Daniel has a tendency to get fancy with the tying even though no one will be able to see it unless I take off my coat and often I can't undo it myself."

"Sure thing, little master," Adolf nodded, "lets get the corset off you then."

Allowing the alpha once more into his dim quarters, he shrugged off the coat, hanging it on the back of a chair that sat at the tea table before returning to the knight and presenting his back. Adolf, of course, was surprised at the network of lacing that crisscrossed the corset, binding it tightly closed so that the edges ran almost seamlessly. At first troubled at where to begin, he started tugging at the looser ends until something gave or at least until he understood where the knot met before undoing it. Eventually the whole thing came undone and he gave a proud huff at his handiwork.

"Thank you," Roderich breathed, almost sounding relieved as he turned to face the alpha, "I can do the rest from here, you may leave for the night. Good night, Adolf."

"Good night, Roddy," Adolf responded, giving the omega one last smile before dismissing himself back to his assigned room, however rest was the furthest from his mind, and it would stay as such, a secret worry for the next five nights.


	5. Chapter 5

Dutifully, Adolf was quick to learn what Roderich deemed him to learn, leaving the weapon practice until the alpha was completely healed. Yet, as the knight had said, he had almost healed completely, it was just the remaining shallow wounds upon his abdomen that needed to close up and even those had stopped draining the day before. In Vene's opinion, he was virtually combat ready if he ever decided to fight for the king, but he would play it off, saying he'd only go to war if Roderich commanded it of him. Luckily, the omega had already stated he had other plans involving dissolution of the war, so he'd have no need to fight. However, it was right around then, just as Veneziano had finished wrapping up the alpha that the medic pulled him aside.

"The prince explained this to me yesterday as it's just about that time," he replied in such a serious tone that Adolf could hardly believe it was the same cheerful medic that took care of him, "but I managed to get those repressors you told him about and I also have something else for you in case..." he trailed off, going silent for just a split second, "just in case," he muttered, turning a little pink in the cheeks as he the rummaged through a trunk hidden behind a screen that blocked off a second examination bed. He wasn't gone for very long, but soon emerged with a leather contraption similar to the brace he had just returned two days ago except it was much thinner and smaller, "This is a...well, you put it on and it stops the knot from forming, plus, supposedly its irritative to the omega from the edges so that is out of the question with it on."

"Oh..." Adolf breathed, turning pink once he realized what the medic was suggesting, "I err..."

"I know, just take it and be prepared," Vene urged, pushing the contraption into the alpha's hands along with the smell repressors, "one thing he didn't tell you is that his heats have an annoying habit of showing up early so you still have a day at the very least to prepare yourself. Take one repressor every morning as soon as you wake up before going to meet with him starting tomorrow. You'll feel strange at first and even food will smell dull to you, but you'll get used to it."

"Right," the alpha nodded, pocketing both of the items before hopping off of the table just as the twin waddled in, pain evident upon his red face as he breathed heavily.

"Get him the fuck out of here, I can't fucking stand alphas," Lovino hissed, pressing into his lower back hard, muttering quite loudly, "fucking alphas and their stupid fucking damn knots. Stupid bastard Antonio knocking me up and fucking fawning."

"Ah, no worries, your majesty, I was just leaving," Adolf assured, edging as carefully as he could around the irritated omega.

Hard eyes stared at the alpha before the Inaps queen gasped painfully and launched at the alpha, grabbing onto Adolf with tight fists as a loud and almost forceful rush of water was heard from below them, a painful whine erupting from the omega a second later followed by painful sounding whimpers and groaned whispers of, "Oh fuck fuck fuck, dio, fuck."

"Fratello! Adolf, help me, por favore, dio mio," Veneziano stated as he jumped into action, attempting to pull the laboring omega to the birthing chair.

"I don't want that fucking alpha to touch me!" Lovino shouted, whining in pain a moment later despite that it was himself who had latched to the alpha's clothing and refused to let go, "oh shit fuck! It fucking hurts!"

"I'm not touching you, I promise," Adolf swore, feeling very trapped with the pregnant omega holding onto him.

"Lovinito, por favor, ¿a dondé estas?"

"He probably went to see his brother, in there. No- the other door, Antonio."

"Oh, sí, maybe, Roddy! Lovi, mi amore, are you in here?" Antonio questioned, knocking insistently upon the infirmary door.

"I told you, I don't fucking- ow! Shit fuck," the omega queen whined, breathing deeply before finishing his sentence, "don't fucking want any alpha in here!" That outburst being enough for the Inaps alpha to come in.

"Fratello, por favore, you need to lean against here," Veneziano insisted, "dio mio, Antonio, help, Adolf, please bring him back here."

Between the two alphas, Lovino was then moved to the chair behind the screen, Roderich watching wide eyed from the doorway. It was almost comical watching the alpha king practically wrestle his mate into releasing Adolf, the knight falling onto his ass as the medic stepped over him to his brother's side. Adolf was then quick to get up, almost slipping in the spilt amniotic fluid and slick as he left the infirmary, gently pushing Roderich out of the way so that he could close the door just as a painful scream was muffled by the heavy door.

Both the prince and knight could only stare at each other for a long while, a second shout breaking the awkward tension enough for the knight to laugh, "well shit...that was an adventure, ha.."

"You could say that again, wow," Roderich chuckled, sighing, "just wow, I didn't think he was this close to his due date, just a few minutes ago he was screaming at Antonio for making him have a baby that made him pee every hour and then something about cutting it out if it didn't stop hurting his back."

"Then he ran here, yeah?" Adolf laughed, doubling over in mirth, "oh jeeze, I hope you're not like that when its your turn."

"That's if I decide to give myself to a mate," the prince snorted, shaking his head, "I have a right to refuse a mate and keep my heats private even if I am forced to marry. Matrimony does not always mean that we as royals are tied to that particular individual as eternal mates. Unlike the lower classes, I, or any royal blooded omega for that matter, can take a mate of our choosing outside of marriage if one or the other is repulsive by scent during a heat. There are some where they smell okay or even passable, but that doesn't mean they're one hundred percent compatible. Like Elisaveta, she was okay by my standards."

"Oh? What about me?" the alpha teased, grinning.

"You just barely pass," the omega scoffed, facing away from the knight, "and I guess you got the things from Veneziano?"

"Ah, you wound me, little master," Adolf whined, laughing, "yeah, I got them, no worries. I told you, I'd protect you."

"See to it that you do," the prince nodded, crossing his arms, "don't forget to bathe, you smell like a birthing omega."

"I do?" the knight questioned, quite puzzled until he looked down and realized that his trousers and boots must have caught some of the Inaps queen's birth fluid during the scuffle, "oh, yeah, definitely," he nodded, making a mental note to do that just as the infirmary door burst open, an excited Veneziano grinning madly.

"It's a boy! Dio mio, come in and see!" he urged, trying to pull Adolf back into the room with Roderich following in at his own pace.

As they both filed in silently, stepping over the puddle still upon the floor, Antonio greeted them by peeking around the screened off area, a finger upon grinning lips to tell them to be quiet. Certainly, despite the croaky whispers, the prince and knight could hear soft, snuffling coos coming from within a bundle of cloths the omega queen held dearly. Lovino had been moved from the birthing chair to the screened off bed that was ideally much more softer than the table Adolf used during his visits, but it was still quite a sight to see a small, fragile human being fussed over by someone who's mouth would give any salty sailor a run for their gold.

"My congratulations to you both," Roderich whispered after peering into the cloth bundle before going to stand next to Antonio, "what is to be his name?"

"Well, I was thinking Amado but Lovi thinks Alejo sounds better," Antonio sighed happily, greatly restraining himself from physically bursting with excitement, though his bright grin told all, "we haven't agreed on any one name just yet, but it's okay, we have until the naming ceremony."

"Both strong names," the omega prince replied, a soft laugh leaving his lips, "they will suit him well since his bearer was angered from having a weak bladder thanks to his kicks."

"Little bastard better be more well behaved than his stupid father, that's all I have to say," Lovino yawned, though his words carried no malice and couldn't dislodge the dopey smile from his face as he cooed down at the gurgling infant, "and you better let me sleep, I carried you all this time so if you're up at night," he glared halfheartedly at Antonio, "that's your job, you got that you grinning fucker?"

"Sí, mi amore, whatever you want," the Inaps king nodded fervently, agreeing to pretty much anything at the moment.

"And he'd be best to it, the kid sounds like he'd be an alpha," Adolf piped up after glancing at the kid, "looks pretty big like one too."

"Oh! Sí, he is an alpha," Veneziano explained, joining his brother in fawning over the infant whilst subtly giving the baby a check up, "he has his knot gland, I saw it when he came out."

"Well then, congratulations, little man," Adolf grinned, gently poking a chubby cheek and was rewarded with a glimpse of dark, olive green eyes that would surely lighten as he grew older, "welcome to the world of alphas," the infant burbled lowly as a response, swatting at the knight's hand with curled, clumsy fingers. Adolf laughed quietly, teasing the infant's fists with light finger taps before pulling away to stand by the omega prince.

"We shall leave you both for your peace and rest," Roderich informed, bowing shortly, excusing both himself and the knight out of the infirmary, "come, Adolf, we have your weapon to see to and your ceremonial dagger should have arrived from the smithy by now."

Nodding, Adolf followed, though more certain that the dagger in question was due to arrive tomorrow and the sword he had chosen to practice with was being dulled by the smithy's apprentice, so what other weapon could there be? "Ah, Roddy, what other weapon are you talking about? The longbow?"

"What? Oh, that's right," the omega muttered, frowning as if confused and staring hard at the floor in front of him, "not weapon, I meant your sitting in on Elisaveta's lecture of the new recruits."

"That was...this morning, are you sure you're alright?" Adolf asked, eyeing the omega briefly before grabbing him by the shoulders, attempting to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine," Roderich insisted, brushing off the alpha's hands and walking off back to his room, "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Alright," the knight nodded, quickly following the omega, "then you should get some rest, I can send Vene to check on you later if you wish."

"Yes, a nap sounds wonderful," Roderich conceded, nodding, "only for an hour. That sounds good...but Veneziano is not needed, I just need sleep."

"As you insist," Adolf nodded, "rest well little master, I'll make sure to check on you in a little bit."

"Mhn," the omega nodded before disappearing into his room, leaving the alpha standing dumbly outside the door.

"Nothing left now than to bathe," the alpha sighed, looking down at himself, "then maybe find some food and ink."

Quite a while later, after a bath and obtaining some food from the kitchen staff, Adolf had gotten his ink and parchment from the library, the visiting archduchess, Vanessa, kind enough to loan him her spare quill. Now, by the dwindling light of the setting sun, the alpha briefly checked upon the sleeping prince before retiring to his room and starting on his letter. His negligence forgot him the use of a candle and so he regretfully tucked away his letter to continue it tomorrow, deciding to go to bed early so as to awaken at dawn.


	6. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a sort of tree to help you understand how each and where each character stands

**The Prince of the Knight**  
**Excess Notes & Family Line Names**

**Delwein**  
Alpha King Diederich Edelstein  
Beta Queen Annelise Edelstein  
Omega Prince Roderich Edelstein  
Alpha Knight Adolf Faustreich  
Alpha General Elisaveta Hedervary  
Omega Medic Veneziano Vargas  
Beta Queen's handmaid Elise Zwingli  
Beta King's manservant Vash Zwingli  
Alpha Stableboy Leopold Edel

**Eichus**  
Beta King Julchen Beilschmidt  
Mate Alpha Gen. Lutz Faustreich (R.I.P)  
Alpha Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Beta Queen Monika Beilschmidt  
Mate Beta Scholar Oliver L. Bellerose  
Alpha Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt  
Omega Prince Alric Beilschmidt

**Irbanit**  
Omega King Arlon Kirkland  
Alpha Queen Brittany Kirkland  
Alpha Prince Alistair Kirkland  
Beta Prince Patrick Kirkland  
Beta Prince Connor Kirkland  
Unborn Alpha Prince Arthur Kirkland  
Unborn Omega Prince Jace Kirkland

**Surias**  
Alpha Czar Ivan Braginsky

**Anferc**  
Beta King Louis Dubois  
Omega Queen Iris Dubois  
Alpha Princess Driselle Dubois  
Omega Prince Francis Dubois

**Camerinad**  
Alpha King Dillon Breckonridge  
Omega Queen Michael Breckonridge  
Beta Princess Amy Breckonridge  
Omega Prince Alfred Breckonridge  
Omega Prince Matthew Breckonridge  
Unborn Alpha Riley Breckonridge

**Inchaja**  
Alpha Emperor Yao Wang  
Omega Empress Kiku Honda-Wang  
Alpha Jao Xi Wang (M)  
Unborn Alpha Kuro Wang (M)  
Unborn Omega Xiao Wang (F)

**Inaps**  
Alpha King Antonio Carriedo  
Omega Queen Lovino Vargas-Carriedo  
Newborn Alpha Alejo Amado Carriedo

**Svinefalend**  
Omega King Berwald Oxenstierna  
Alpha Queen Tino Vaïnamöinën  
Unborn Omega Peter

**Orendan**  
Alpha King Mathias Kholer  
Beta Queen Lukas Bondevik-Kholer  
Beta Prince Emil Steilsson (Adopted)

**Sturiala**  
Alpha Archduke Jett Phtevens  
Beta Archduchess Vanessa Edelstein

_**Notes:** _

  
**Only** women (regardless of ABO status) can bear children with the **exception** of omega men

Royals **can** have mates outside of marriage for procreation if the marriage does **not** produce heirs or if the bearer chooses to not mate with whom they are married to

Omegas mate for life

Alphas can **only** take on a second mate should the first die in childbirth or from disease or grave injury

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it says chapter 7 but really, this is the true chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night had fully fallen and all within the Delwein castle slept soundly with the exception of one person who quietly padded into Adolf's bedroom. Roderich couldn't help himself as his heated body sought out his nesting room, but instead his feet had carried him to the knight's room, the alpha unaware and sleeping peacefully. The moonlight that filtered through the small window had illuminated the alpha's light hair, turning it to starlight silver and the prince's shaking hand gently combed through the long strands, the recent (and daily) baths and soaps softening the strands to that of near silk, even the growing beard was somewhat soft if a little ticklish as it was in that stage between stubble and actual hair.

Unable to further contain himself, the omega slipped into Adolf's bed, surprised, though glad that the alpha slept in only his trousers, and that left the rest of his torso exposed sans the wrapped portion of his abdomen. That was enough for him, his own body completely exposed minus the opened, wide shirt he wore to cover his back. He whined softly, pressing against Adolf and quietly keened as he inhaled the rugged scent given off naturally by the alpha. Unaware of himself, Adolf had wrapped his arms around the omega, rolling them both over so that Roderich lay below him, thinking it a dream until the insistent hip rolling and increased soft whining by Roderich awoke him, the omega pressing his lips to the alpha's throat.

"Roddy? Wait, Roderich?!" Adolf mumbled drowsily before awakening further to a muffled whimper and a sweet smell that he'd only noticed once before, if a bit dimly, but instantly found himself almost drunk on and craved more of it, "Wait, Roddy, not here...shit," he muttered, trying to pull away, but the heat induced omega clung to the alpha, almost in tears as he was forcefully pushed back onto the bed and held in place whilst Adolf quickly backed off and hunted through the clothes he had worn earlier that day.

Not to be deterred, Roderich slipped off of the bed and attached himself to the alpha's arm, whispering amid feverish whimpers, "Adolf...please, please, please, it burns."

"Just wait a moment more, please," the alpha stated, hurrying his search for the repressor sachet and dropping it when the omega pulled away his arm and pressed soft, clumsy kisses onto the forearm.

Going against the medic's orders for now, the alpha groaned and hoped he could keep a clear head as he abandoned his search and instead picked up the needy prince and carried him back to his room, stumbling through the dim darkness to the en suite and then further in to the pitch black heat room that was strongly scented just like Roderich, but unlike the omega, it smelled older and not as sweet. Recognizing the smells of the room, Roderich wriggled in the alpha's arms, wanting to obviously be put down, which Adolf gladly did, thinking to slip away to get the repressors again, but the prince was having none of that and pulled the alpha further into the darkness, Adolf, barely having the mind to shut the door to the heat room.

It took a moment, but his eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, finding that the room was not wholly dark but shuttered in with a couple of large windows on the western wall that had heavy drapes to block out the light. Towards the center of the room was where Roderich had pulled him to, a messy nest of soft blankets and large pillows littering the space with the keening omega kneeling and pulling the alpha down with him. The knight followed as the prince silently commanded, yet he could not help but feel nervous about it all and he hoped that he wouldn't mess things up.

"Now? Now, please?" Roderich begged in a heated whisper, pulling the alpha on top of himself, his legs spreading easily to accommodate the alpha that kneeled between them.

Taking a deep breath that was all slick scented and pure omega heat, Adolf found himself smirking at the prince that shamelessly displayed his needy body for relief, the smell igniting his own flame within his groin at the sight, "Hush, my little princeling," he teased, touching the heat flushed cheeks and holding Roderich's face still so that he could kiss the needy lips slowly, gently, "I'll give you what you desire if you just have patience," he murmured, wondering where the end of his own patience lay as the omega was clearly quite beyond patience as he attempted to gain another kiss which the alpha denied with a finger to his lips, "Let me please you, Roddy, you'll like this, trust me," he continued, moving his lips down the prince's soft jaw and pressing kisses to any skin he could reach as he slipped down the fevered body.

The knight's lips wrapped around a puckered nipple, a hand gently pinching at the other nub whilst he worked the one in his mouth with his tongue and a little of his teeth. This drew a soft, sweet mewl from the omega and Adolf carried on his journey by pressing several kisses to the slender, silky smooth belly that would one day look great swollen with a child; his beard tickling the soft skin that made the omega squirm. Roderich whined, arching into the kisses as he shut his eyes against the darkness, giving himself over to all sensations and sounds. By comparison, Adolf was much more rough despite the gentleness in his touch where Elisaveta was all smooth curves only slightly toughened by callouses, this made the prince rather nervous and he whimpered for it, his scent tinged a little bitterly for it that Adolf immediately noticed.

The alpha backed off from his kisses to the omega's hips, quickly moving back up to speak to the suddenly scared prince, "Roddy... Roderich, what's wrong?" he questioned with a hand gently cupping a feverish cheek, just as concerned for him as the smells started to overwhelm them both, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What did I do that you didn't like?"

"Nothing," the prince responded, calming himself as he wrapped his arms around the broader male, nuzzling the alpha's throat, "I just...its that you...you're different. I'm not used to it."

Adolf sighed, somewhat relieved that he hadn't done anything to harm Roderich on accident, "I understand. If you would prefer, I can go awaken Elisaveta for you. She'd know how-"

"No, no, please," Roderich begged, tightening his hold upon the alpha, "don't leave me...not when it burns so much," he whimpered, hooking a leg around the knight's waist, "I know I said no penetration, but please touch me."

"But am I not touching you already?" Adolf chuckled, fully aware of the slick that soaked through his pants whenever Roderich angled himself properly to rub against his hard member that ached to be free. Yet, he had control, he promised, "ah...turn over, Roddy, I think I know now how you want to be touched."

"What?" Roderich blinked in confusion, brows furrowing in thought.

"Shh, just don't think too much," the knight muttered, removing the omega's arms from around himself and sitting back on his knees. His hands were barely touching Roderich's skin, his fingers lightly curled around the thin waist before sliding lower to touch hot thighs that were sticky in between with the fresh slick, "Wow, your this wet, Roddy, you're getting it everywhere," he commented, knowing how easily the prince got flustered over talking about intimate things.

"Shut up! I... I can't help it," he murmured, though it was easy to hear the embarrassment, "its just...on its own...there's so much that comes out."

"That's a good thing though," Adolf spoke, soothing the omega with kisses to an ankle he'd lifted, more intent on flipping the prince over himself since Roderich didn't seem to want to move, "now you must trust me, little master...trust me and gain that balm for the burn your body burns for," he whispered, fingers trailing down the omega's leg as he ducked his head and slowly brought the leg back down to meet its mate, the trailing hand now at the back of Roderich's hip, pushing until he eventually rolled onto his stomach.

From there, Adolf firmly grabbed the prince by the hips and lifted them up, aware that Roderich had gone silent, probably trying to understand what was to happen. This also made the alpha a bit anxious, but he hovered over the presented rear, suddenly glad for the darkness as he could really only smell the strong scent of the slick that inevitably poured from the omega as an invitation. Using his hands, he mapped out the omega's nether cheeks, Roderich jerking with a gasp before relaxing again, a sign that Adolf took as the other wanting to trust him. Deciding to press a bit further, he squeezed the soft rear, hearing the soft squish where the prince was wet as the cheeks split apart before closing once more; this drew an impatient sort of wiggle and a confused noise from the omega's throat. Shaking his head, Adolf moved closer and leaned forward, a brief inhale filling his lungs with a smell that was all slick, a testing lick from a barely peeking tongue confirming what his nose already did.

Roderich gasped, his face resting on his arms as the lick both made his hard prick jump and his face burn much hotter than he was already used to. Elisaveta had never gone that far, but she herself had coaxed him into sating himself with her own feminine slick; yet to be on the receiving end, it was a wholly different sensation he was unsure if he liked or not. Another, more determined lick to his cleft scattered his thoughts, drawing an impatient mewl from within his throat that made him tremble in anticipation.

"You like that, hm?" Adolf murmured, kissing an ass cheek as he felt the prince move beneath his touch, drawing a smirk to his lips.

He didn't need an answer to continue, though, the alpha was a step ahead by spreading the omega wide and letting his tongue explore the wet fold, mapping out the tensed skin and tasting the slick that was much more different than the sweet, heated scent that wafted off of the omega in delicious waves. It was almost bitter, but in a way that complimented the sweet smell rather than detracted. Quite curious, his tongue licked lower until he met with the tensing pucker that no doubt tightened to prevent his entrance, though, with each pulse there spilled out more of the omega's slick and Adolf greedily lapped it up as fast as it spilt. Roderich openly gasped, his knees spreading below him as he gave into the licks, the knight growling heatedly when he felt Roderich's hips drop and hiked the prince back up forcefully. The growl did unexplainable things to his mind and the omega moaned loudly, panting and reaching between his legs to grab at his cock, whimpering as he gave it a tug every time Adolf's tongue passed over his hole.

It was such a new sensation that he did not mind that the alpha had managed to get his tongue to enter him, suddenly he found himself wishing it would go deeper and he bit his forearm, keening as his teeth sank into his skin. Adolf huffed and gasped each time he licked at the twitching hole, his body urging him to take and mount. It was painful enough, his clothed cock pressing into his breeches enough to make the strings feel tight, but he was almost afraid to touch himself to alleviate some of the ache in case he'd break his promise. Instead, he moved up, his lips and the beginning of his beard lightly scratching and dragging some of the slick up the omega's spine as he brought his clothed prick to the split of Roderich's ass, pressing and rocking into the omega at a slow pace.

Both gasped at the sensation, Adolf curling around the omega as Roderich moaned and pressed back almost crying out as it was yet still not enough. Biting his tongue, the knight pressed his lips to the prince's clothed shoulder, unwilling to mark the other with his teeth as he humped the needy body that spread so willingly beneath him, Roderich whining and tightly rolling his hips into the alpha's in search of the friction his body ached for. Adolf reached beneath the prince, finding that the omega had beat him to jerking the leaking cock, nonetheless he wrapped his hand around Roderich's and pulled just as much as the prince did, following the same pace.

"A-Adolf, please," Roderich gasped, pure need and want dripping from his tone, "I need...inside...please."

Furrowing his brows, Adolf shook his head, his hips barely stuttering in his thrusting, "I can't, Roddy, please, don't say that," his voice was strained as he spoke, he was indeed, greatly restraining himself from giving in. However, he did let go of Roderich's hand and reached further between the omega's legs to barely poke the tip of his middle finger inside, the slick making it rather easy as it dripped further into his palm.

"Yes, yes, please," the omega whined, ignoring that he'd been denied what he really wanted in favor of pushing down onto the finger as if trying to draw it deeper, his hole clenching around it as his jerking sped up.

To his disbelief, Adolf chuckled lowly, wiggling his fingertip barely within the omega's entrance, fighting against the tensing until he felt Roderich tighten and tense, a loud moan drawn from the prince that shot down to his prick and the alpha groaned in dissatisfaction, unable to orgasm as surely the omega had just done. Panting, Roderich whined softly as he remained motionless, trembling as his orgasm ran throughout his body until it tapered off to a dull throb that he could feel every so often that started at his hips and ended at the tips of his toes. Just barely conscious of himself, he could feel a separate throb at his rear, the organ hot and hard as it pressed against the omega. The prince rubbed his sullied hand onto the nest below, a yawn barely stifled with his bitten arm as surely a thin strip of blue light filtered around the heavy curtains, the sign that dawn was well on its way and he was a little worn out from his first orgasm and needed a moment's respite.

"Adolf?" he whispered, his throat dry from the obscene noises he was sure he'd made, hearing the alpha grunt in response, "aren't you going to...?"

"Hm? Nah, I'll take care of it later," the knight replied gruffly, very aware of how much his own body felt as if it were shaking with the need to mate. He held still, hoping the sensation would become numb soon so that he could pull away from the prince, yet he found that to do so would be a great battle of will on its own, "and you?"

"I'm okay for now, but without.." Roderich explained, trailing off as he let the unspoken sink in with a clear meaning, "without it, I'll be needing it soon," and he did mean very soon as he could feel his body start to heat up again with the smell of the alpha enveloping him like a cocoon of safety and familiar warmth. It started like a tingle at the base of his spine that slowly crept up and created filthy illusions using sensory and smell that made the prince bite upon his lower lip to keep from making an inappropriate sound while still clear headed, "are you okay to...to stay?"

"Not really," Adolf admitted, his fingertip finally leaving the omega's entrance (a soft gasp emanating from the omega) so that he could fully support himself on all fours as he hovered over Roderich's back, "I might do something stupid if I don't get the repressors or that thing. Hell, Roddy, do you know how hard it was to deny you the first time when you asked me to take you?"

"I had..asked..?" Roderich questioned, choking back a soft moan as a sudden image flashed within his mind of being taken by the still erect cock he felt pressed against him, the outline of it clear and obviously thick enough to be felt whilst clothed.

"Yes," the alpha hissed, a growl edging his tone that made the omega shudder deliciously in want, "You were moaning so prettily too, begging me for it... I was so very close to giving in, too close," Adolf inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips to the back of Roderich's neck, whispering his words against the hot skin, "You don't understand, Roddy, I want you so very badly right now that I'm right at the edge of taking you for myself, but that will go against your trust in me. I need that right now, even when you're so vulnerable...like right now when you're trying so hard to break me- don't move," he growled, baring his teeth as the prince whined with neglect, but at least the hip rolling had stopped.

Roderich continued to whine softly, trembling as he fought to listen to the knight despite his body daring him to move to be punished by the more powerful one above him. He was not really used to being told what to do, but his instincts told him it would be worth his while to listen, so he did, if just barely; there was no way he'd be able to listen to any orders if he didn't get relief for the ache soon and already it was weakening his resolve as the fever in his skin grew hotter with each passing moment they remained still. It was subtle, but he thought he could feel the alpha move against him, yet when the sensation never grew past the ghosting caress, Roderich's mind took over and used this to create illusions beyond propriety for a royal prince such as himself. There was just no way either would last for very long, not like this, and they both knew it. For now, while each remained lost in their own silence, they waited and held still, Roderich trembling terribly as Adolf fought to not give in just yet. What Adolf was waiting for, the prince didn't understand, but the knight did, and that was a gathering of his own personal strength to get what he needed to stay true to his word.


End file.
